


Home for Christmas

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Home Improvement, M/M, Returning Home, SHIELD Husbands, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Phil has been away and Clint has managed to get some work done on their house.





	

Clint was putting the final touches on the porch when Phil pulled into the drive. He was excited for Phil to see everything he’d done to decorate. Clint wanted this Christmas to be perfect. He’d finally gotten the last of the big repairs done and the house was comfy and cozy and with the snow falling, and the fireplace putting out steady heat, Clint just couldn’t wait for Phil to see it all.

Setting the plug to the lights aside, Clint hopped over the railing and ran to the car. The second he heard the engine turn off, Clint was tapping on the window. Phil opened his door and looked up at Clint. “Can I help you with something?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Phil, I need you out of the car. I’ve got a surprise.”

“Good surprise, right? Not a surprise like when you called to tell me we had no running water because you decided to redo the bathroom?”

“Yes. It’s a good surprise.” Clint led Phil to stand right in front of the porch while he ran to get the lights. “And admit it, Phil, the bathroom is so much nicer now!”

Phil just huffed. Phl would never admit he liked the new bathroom, but Clint had seen him admiring the new tub and fixtures when he was done. 

“What’s my surprise, Clint? It’s cold!” 

Clint plugged in the lights and leapt back over the railing so he could stand next to Phil. Sliding his hand into Phil’s, Clint rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and looked at what he had done. “What do you think?”

Phil was stunned silent. Clint had lit the whole outside of the house with white lights and it looked beautiful. He’d even strung lights in the trees and they seemed to glow with soft warmth. “Clint. This is...this is...it’s wonderful. Best surprise ever.”

“Really?” Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and continued looking at the house.

Turning his head so he could see Clint, Phil let go of his hand and put his arm around Clint’s shoulders. “Really, Clint. With the snow and the starlight. It’s beautiful.”

Tipping his head up, Clint kissed Phil, glad he was finally home. “Wanted this to be perfect. First Christmas in the new house and all.”

Stealing a second kiss, Phil looked at their house again and smiled. “It is perfect. Our house. It feels like home now.”

Clint shivered and curled into Phil. “You’re right. It is home now. Let’s go inside. I got the chimney fixed while you were gone so there’s a fire going in the living room. What do you say we celebrate in style?”


End file.
